


Toll

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [119]
Category: De tre bukkene Bruse | The Three Billy Goats Gruff (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Death, Gen, Poetry, Rivers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: The bridge crosses the river.[poem about the troll in The Three Billy Goats Gruff]





	Toll

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Toll  
> Written January 31, 2019  
> Prompt: homely, The Three Billy Goats Gruff
> 
> Note: i’m just SO GLEEFUL because i wrote a THREE BILLY GOATS GRUFF poem and it is CREEPY. i’m just delighted with myself, okay. 
> 
> hopefully you readers out there also think it's delightfully creepy. :)

The bridge crosses the river

                        Wide, 

                                    Deep.

Frequent drownings:

        Attempts to ford.

 

Bones dot the riverbed,

                      With sharp bitemark scars.

 

The price to safely cross:

                                Brave the troll’s hunger.

He built the strongest bridge

             and the cost is consumption. 


End file.
